Lollypop
by Lovania
Summary: shortstory, rated for sexual content but nothing graphic. It's basically very basically about Draco losing his virginity to Harry. Oh, and he loooves lollypops and everything similar .


**Lollypop**

The lights were blinding as they littered through the dark club. And let's not even start on the music. Terrible. Draco just wanted to leave. He didn't even know what he was doing there.

"Just get loose, Draco!" Blaise had to scream in his ear to be heard.

Why the hell did his friend have to drag him here? Oh right. He had thought it was time for Draco to finally make his first experiences. In a club. A gay club.

Well, Draco wasn't exactly wrong there but still, it wasn't the right place for first experiences. Three months after his graduation, Draco had eventually given in to come to this establishment. He did feel ready for something new, the question was just, how to find it?

By now, many men had hit on Blaise but never on him. He didn't complain. None of those guys caught his interest, most of the time it was rather the contrary.

Once again a flirt came up to Blaise. Handsome, charming, hot. It was clear that Blaise was more than reluctant to again refuse him in favour to stay with Draco.

The blond sighed and with a smile motioned for Blaise to go on. There really was no need for him to stay with Draco to keep him company. He wasn't a little child after all. Draco was rewarded with a happy grin and another drink before Blaise left with a wink.

The drink was of a white colour in a glass of curvy form. The most unusual thing about it was the long, thick candy décor. It looked similar to a lolly and was to be dipped in the drink and sucked on. Draco smiled. Blaise knew how much he loved lollypops and ice on sticks. Letting his gaze wander over the moving crowd he licked once devouringly along the cane before popping it in his mouth. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed, and then let it slip out again with a slurping sound, only to dip it in the drink and repeating the motion. It was glorious and tasted fantastic, sweet and sugary from the candy and a little bitter from the white fluid.

The drink though highly alcoholic, was soon finished. The candy didn't last much longer but Draco kept the stick handle in his mouth to chew on it and swirled it around with his tongue. He held the round and wider base in his hand while doing so.

"… have… to suck."

A man had appeared beside Draco and shouted something in his ear but he still couldn't really make out what he had said. He looked up at the guy whose chest was touching his shoulder. He was taller and much broader though he didn't seem to be that much stronger than Draco. His shirt left his front and his arms bare and his trousers looked uncomfortably tight. The man grinned down on him. All Draco could do was to return a confused look and motion that he hadn't understood. For a moment a thoughtful look crossed the man's face, and then it was replaced by a smirk. He pointed towards a staircase and leaned toward Draco, stopping mere inches from his ear.

"Let's talk, come," was all he said, before straightening and watching Draco with something akin to rogue in his eyes.

Draco hesitated for long moments. At last he shrugged and nodded simultaneously. What harm could it bring anyway? So he followed the guy down the staircase. It was even darker there but at least the music was muffled.

It took Draco a while to distinguish that there were now other sounds coming from down here instead. When he finally realised what they were, sounds weren't the only things he made out. The images were almost too much for him to take in at once. Everywhere bodies were grinding but not to the music upstairs. Draco could see chests and bare skin, hear groans and moans while cocks were sucked and arseholes were rimmed.

"What the hell…"

He couldn't move and he couldn't tear his eyes away. His chest was heaving and his throat went dry while his mind was screaming in panic.

Arms suddenly sneaked around his waist and he flinched violently as he felt the breath at his ear.

"So want to suck something even better than that candy?"

Draco went rigid with a mix of shock and rising anger, right before he pushed away from the body behind him with all his force.

"Get off me," he snarled and turned around to glare at the attacker.

There was fear in his grey eyes, he knew. Maybe even some of the panic from before but most prominent was his anger.

The man smirked and approached self-certain. With every step Draco backed away.

"Leave me alone!" His voice did not tremble but came out in a hiss through clenched teeth.

In a knee-jerk reaction he turned suddenly to flee and just get away. But he didn't watch where he was going and so he emerged even further in these dark rooms.

He stumbled on his way not being able to see even his own hand in front of his eyes, gradually losing his orientation. Suddenly hands closed around him, one hand wound around his throat and he heard a chuckle near his ear. Draco didn't wait for what may come but simply jerked the hand up to his mouth and bit. In a whirling movement he faced the man from the bar with a threatening glare.

"Get lost!" he hissed again.

For a moment nothing happened and Draco tensed visibly preparing to fight. Finally, however, the man grumbled unhappily and seemed to accept that there was nothing to get here. With a last sneer he vanished in the darkness of the room.

Draco was left behind alone and felt uncertain of where to go. He'd rather not followed the man, wherever he had gone. His eyes tried to pierce through the darkness, adjusting to it and trying to make out what was around him. Now that the immediate danger was gone and he had the time to take in his surroundings with a slowing heartbeat and relief still sipping through him, the sounds coming from unclothed bodies reached his conscious again. Moaning and groaning was heard everywhere, naked bodies were wrapped around others against blank walls. Heat spread up Draco's body and he tried to look away. To no avail, it seemed every nuance of the room was plastered with naked bodies.

Stumbling slightly Draco hurried away without caring where he was going as long as he got away from these disturbing scenes. He soon regretted following this impulse. He had emerged into a corridor, thus far this was good. There was almost nobody there. His steps had hurried along until he the corridor widened directly into a room. It was smaller than the first and held less people in it. To be precise, there were only three. One sat on a single chair in the middle of the room leaning back on it. His hands grabbed on the blond hair of the stark naked men whose mouth was firmly wrapped about the dark penis. The third person kneeled on the floor too, though he was gliding his tongue over the first man's torso. At least this one still wore trousers.

Draco stared transfixed, mouth hanging open. Only when he heard the strangely familiar voice he snapped out of his stupor and his eyes darted up to meet glass framed green eyes.

"Like to watch, do you Malfoy? Who would have thought?"

Slowly, as if his mind refused to comprehend, it dawned on Draco. Harry Potter. Of all places he met his ex-rival and saviour of the world in a bloody gay bar, sitting in a dark backroom being sucked off by two unknown men! If Draco would call himself surprised in that moment, he would be lying beyond measures because surprised did not cover it at all.

Potter's smirk vanished in a hiss, his eyes left Draco's and fixed on the fair hair head currently bumping up and down. His hand buried itself deeper in the hair, holding the guy in place and then he started pounding in the eager wide mouth without pausing.

Draco swallowed. He couldn't take away his eyes, and stared at the slick hardness sliding in and out. A gasp ripped off his throat when Potter suddenly came, spurting all over the guys face. With erratic movements Draco turned on his heels and ran. He didn't know how he found his way out, but he did, the cold air hitting him square on the face. Slowly he cooled down, his breathing calmed while stood leaning at the wall. His eyes were shut closed not showing him the alley he went in. Salazar knows where exactly he was, he didn't really care. His mind showed him only one image. Harry Potter's sweat slicked face, his head thrown back in ecstasy groaning loudly in his relieve.

"Liked what you saw?"

Draco froze and slowly looked up.

"P…Potter," he breathed out shocked. A smirk greeted him.

"Well?"

Potter leaned over him, one hand supporting him against the wall.

"What you want, Potter?" Draco barely mastered to get out. The smirk on Potter's face only widened his face only inches away from Draco's.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Potter leered.

As he spoke something warm travelled down Draco's side to his hip and then past it over the small of his back. Draco started, gasped for air, but was unable to do or say anything about it. His mind seemed incapable to think properly over his pounding heart, all it processed was the feeling of the hand now gliding over his arse and then it squeezed. Draco jumped violently, a mistake how it proved. He practically jumped full force into Potter, pressing their bodies together and then there was a tongue in his mouth. There was a tongue in his mouth! Potter's tongue! He forcefully shoved against the chest panting noisily.

"What the fuck, Potter?" The outrage was obvious in his voice but still that stupid Potter just chuckled over it. And what was with the lascivious look?

"Anytime, Malfoy," Mr. Green Eye whispered.

Draco stared at him in shock. Abruptly he pushed off the wall and yanked away from Potter, to a safe distance away. Then, he slowly – step by step – walked around him to get by the smelling garbage bin and towards the exit of the alley. All along he kept a watchful and warning eye on Potter. He was going to get one of these 'tasis' he had heard of and he could get a glimpse of even from here. His tongue was tied and he couldn't think of what to say but as long as he was able to get away from Potter, it didn't matter.

The car halted in front of the address of Blaise's apartment building. Draco could have hardly said, 'bring me to Malfoy Manor'. The sparkling eyes and the low laugh from Potter when he had fled out of the alley kept replaying in his mind like a constant fly plaguing his sanity.

Hurriedly he scrambled for the muggle money in his jeans to get out of the car. When he pulled it out there were not only the bills but also a card. A business card labelled with the data of the gay club but that was not interesting. Interesting was the number on the backside of the card and the name scribbled underneath it – Harry.

***

"Get out!"

"Draco, let me -"

"I said get the fuck out of here!"

Draco was blazing with rage; his fists were clenched painfully to restrain himself from using violence. Terry swallowed.

"Draco, I'm sorry, please let me explain!"

"Sorry, are you? You didn't seem sorry just a minute ago when you were eating up that whore's arse. Not sorry at all!"

He bellowed, screamed his fury out and in that moment he didn't care about appearances anymore. His posture was stiff and fuelled by his anger his aura of magic seemed to flare around them, one wrong move and Draco threatened to snap, and would let loose any restraint to hex Terry. The man in question however seemed oblivious to this state; he stayed in place and kept talking, standing his ground in his stubborn and courageous manner that Draco had once admired but now made him cringe in endless irritation.

"Let me explain, for god's sake!"

'_Fuck god's sake, bloody mudblood_!' it shot through Draco's mind in a sudden fall back to his old nature from school.

"What you're going to explain? You, helpful as you are, had to examine the guy's arsehole with your tongue for any abnormality? And on the way you lost your own clothes?" The sarcasm was biting, the sneer dripping from every word and gradually Terry's anger rose.

"Well, what did you expect? We've been dating for bloody ages! You're always putting me off, never really letting me touch you or go any further. You're a bloody tease and a bloody prude!"

The moment the words left Terry's mouth, he regretted them. That definitely wasn't a very smart move. Draco's jaws clenched, the muscles tightened visibly and he trembled from suppressed anger. Well, barely suppressed or hardly.

"You… How dare you," Draco hissed with his eyes flashing.

Terry let out a yelp, his eyes widened with terror and were fixed on the bouquet of flowers he still held in his hands. They were burning. He let them fall on the ground and slowly looked up to stare at Draco.

"But your wand...," he chocked out.

Draco hadn't bothered pulling out his wand. He still stood still with his hands clenched at his sides. He cruelly sneered down the shocked man, an air of danger surrounding him.

"Oh yeah, you see right, wandless magic. A magic, impossible to track back. And I swear, if you don't fucking piss off right now then you are going to be the one on fire."

The voice was cold but levelled; nothing of the earlier screaming was in it. This was no empty threat.

Stumbling backwards Terry turned to flee out the door and ran from the flat like death personally was after him. It sure felt like it.

Draco stood at the same spot undecidedly for another minute. It was his flat he had found Terry and his callboy in. The bed – as Draco knew – was ruffled from their activities. This was his flat, but didn't feel like it. His heart beat faster as something akin to panic from a claustrophobic feat arose in him. He looked around frantically as his eyes got caught on that ridiculous muggle thing, the TV, Terry had insisted Draco should buy.

All his anger, insecurities and hurt concentrated in a sudden rush of magic and then the TV went flying out the window, literally. Draco could see with his mind how it fell down the six floors from his apartments and crushed on the cement floor down there. He knew this was dangerous and reckless. That thing could have hit somebody; the pieces from the crushed device could disrupt the traffic or even cause a car accident. But who the hell cared? Muggles. It could have hit Terry himself. It could have been Terry.

The thought caused a deep satisfaction in Draco. And once started he could hardly stop. Suddenly, something from Terry seemed to be everywhere or something equally remindful of him. Draco did not only use magic to send those things whirling down but grabbed them in his anger with both hands and took a swing. By now he knew Terry stood down there.

Done with the living room Draco moved on to the bedroom. For now he neglected the bed, first came the cupboard. Terry's clothes were in there as he had taken up the habit of staying at this flat. A lot of these clothes were bought by Draco's money. They soon swept down to the ground in flakes of ashes. It wasn't enough. He rummaged through the cupboard, pulled out clothes and threw them over his shoulder again and again burning or ripping them apart. Eventually he turned to the bed. Had his magic flared before, now it was bursting. Terry could be glad he wasn't here anymore.

It seemed like hours passed. Draco was done; there was no trace in his flat left of his ex. He sat drawn out on the floor in the middle chaos that was his bedroom. Mother had always said he had a bad temper.

He was breathing hard but somehow this just wasn't enough yet. He was entirely satisfied. He had to do something more. This ache in his heart and the rage within him were killing him.

Slowly he got up by shifting his weight on his hands and in process leaning forwards. Something little and small peeked out the pocket of a pair of jeans. It was one of the few still whole remaining clothing in his room. Anything else had been destroyed because Terry had either once wore them or they had another connection to them.

Draco cautiously reached out for it and wriggled it out. It was a piece of paper. Even before he unfolded it, he knew what it was. Still he regarded it for long minutes without comprehension. The words came back to him.

_Anytime, _Potter had whispered_._

_You're a bloody prude._

*******

"Tonight? Rather short notice, isn't it?" Potter's voice sounded surprised through the phone.

"Well, if you're not up to it. It's either now or never."

Silence emerged until Potter spoke again.

"Fine, come here in two hours. I give you the address. I won't take you out for dinner."

"I had hoped not."

Two hours later Draco straightened out of the green flames and found himself in an elegant room with dark and black furniture in soft light. The room was empty.

"Why, good evening my guest."

The deep voice came from the now open kitchen door. For some time the two men just stood in the room, staring at each other without a word muttered between them.

It wasn't an entirely comfortable silence. Actually, it was hell of a discomfort. Draco didn't know what he was even doing there. He was just about to turn around and flee when Potter decided to break the silence and strode through the room past Draco.

"A drink?" he asked, already pouring himself a glass.

Draco's face was set. Potter probably knew how he felt and thought it better to ease the hysterical virgin. He probably expected Draco to bolt out like a little schoolgirl, and had possibly waited for that. Well, Draco wouldn't.

"Sure," he said vehemently though the force didn't really show in the single word.

He got a strong smelling drink with a lot of ice cubes in it.

"Next to you is the cloak hanger," Potter pointed out, ever such a gentleman, while flopping nonchalantly on the couch, resting one elbow on the back.

Draco didn't say 'thanks', it would only sound sarcastic, well, and it would have meant to be sarcastic too. Anyway, if he'd said it like that he would look like – well, like something he didn't want to look like. It wasn't like this was a date.

So he silently took of his coat put it on the hanger and sat on the couch next to Potter, not too far away that he would look ridiculous but still as far as he could.

He sipped at his drink while the silence dragged on. Draco took care to look anywhere else than at the man beside him. The ice cubes were clinking in the glass. Draco quite loved those. Automatically he sucked one in his mouth, swirling it around, and then captured it between his teeth. He let his tongue dart over the smooth surface, unconsciously parting his lips.

"You quite like to suck, don't you?"

Draco froze. He must have zoned out, as he hadn't realised Potter getting so close. Breath ghosted over his ear, their thighs were pressed together, their torso's touching and he felt Potter's arm against his shoulders on the backrest of the couch.

Draco's mouth suddenly felt foreign and he couldn't process the words, let alone think of a retort. He didn't get the time give one anyway because then lips sealed over his own and a tongue slipped through them, around the ice cube and took it out. Just like that. Their eyes stayed locked during the whole time and they didn't break it either as Harry pulled back. He grinned, showing the ice cube. He bit down at once, cracking it and melting the rest on his tongue. For a moment they sat staring transfixed. Their poses were tense, this time though it wasn't in discomfort but in anticipation.

They kissed again. Draco felt the hands on him sneaking under his shirt, lifting it to roam his body freely. He didn't realise when or how they got in the bed but somehow he found himself on velvet sheet on a huge four-poster bed. They reminded him absently of the beds in Hogwarts. The thought vanished abruptly when something cold hit his naked chest. An ice cube slid down his skin and left a shining trail behind it.

Draco felt the nervousness rise in full force. This was going to be his first time and he wondered if he really could go through with it. This was Potter after all. He felt nothing for him and from an objective point of view he knew that this was a pretty thoughtless thing to do that resulted only out of his hurt feelings.

When a slick tongue followed the trail and green eyes met his, Draco knew he would pull through this.

The preparation and the sex itself weren't like the first time should be, Draco reckoned. This was good. He wasn't in the mood for gentle. When Harry entered him, it hurt. He thought of it like stabbing. Stabbing into him with a round, thick and hard knife.

Draco pulled himself together and showed no sign of any pain. His erection, moments ago flopping against his abdomen, diminished until it was only half hard while Harry moved frantically in him.

Soon the pain became bearable and he could feel the stimulation of his prostate. Although this wasn't exactly the first time he had something in him, this was completely different. It felt strange somehow but quite alright. He figured that he definitely wanted to try this again in the future, though his erection didn't fully harden again.

Harry seemed to find some rhythm in his moving. He was caressing Draco throughout, kissing every bit he could reach. Then his hand closed over Draco's cock but appeared to be too far gone in his own pleasure to anything with it. He thrust into the heat, groaning in a deep voice until Draco felt it wet inside him. That was even stranger and even more 'alright-er'.

Naturally, Draco hadn't come. It was his first time after all and Harry really hadn't been gentle. For the first time Draco considered that his 'bed mate' perhaps didn't knew about his inexperience. How would he? It was ok with Draco, even thought it better that way. Then he didn't think anymore.

Harry went down on him, obviously intending to make up for it. His face was set in determination and he eyed the half hard cock like his worst enemy. Now, that was a little concerning. Draco squirmed anticipation and suppressed a snigger. It was grotesquely oblivious that Potter's pride was hurt. When hard but talented lips closed around him, Draco thanked any god for Harry's obliviousness. The night promised to turn out to be just absolutely incredible.

It proved him right.

Waking up was hard; his whole body was sore but in a good sort of way. He'd come about three times afterwards, of course with breaks and sleeps in between and the last had him virtually riding into the sunset.

He also had his fair share of experiences now. A smile grazing his face, Draco stretched like a lazy cat. This really had turned out to be a brilliant idea.

The solid body next to him shifted and he looked up to find Potter propped up on an elbow, a satisfied smirk in place. Draco swallowed when he saw the cold gaze. It couldn't mean anything good, it never did, and he knew this from experience.

"So? How is it to get fucked by Harry Potter?"

***

The party was in full mode. Draco stood at the buffet, an empty glass in hand. It had been full moments ago.

The Patil twins celebrated their 21st birthday with a grand feast and invited practically everyone, hence Draco's current location. He had hoped it would be more fun. Once again the inconvenience of being a single among sappy lovey-dovey couples showed.

Draco sighed and sipped at his glass. Which was empty. Which was the reason why he didn't feel any desired liquid on his tongue. Shit.

It was Potter's fault- who was right in the middle of the dance floor ravishing a nauseatingly willing witch. Funny, Draco had the impression the auror was gay. Bi-sexual, it was then. This of course didn't matter to him. He may be a little annoyed to see them writhng about in such a fashion and in public, but that was all. Draco was _always_ annoyed at such public displays of – well, the lack of class. Otherwise he really couldn't care less. There was no reason for him to care. They hadn't had contact in months and Draco had been fine with that, thank you very much.

Alright, the night had been good. Potter had known what he was doing. Draco had expected he would regret his rushed decision later on but then it had happened and regret was the last thought on his mind. Well, until Potter had to go and ruin everything. It wasn't even that Draco would have become all sappy on him because he had been his first fuck. Sure, he'd wanted his first time to be special, which was the reason he'd waited with Terry so long. It had been too long, obviously and then Draco went to Potter full well knowing it would be a once-off. There really hadn't been any reason for Potter to make such an idiotic statement like that. Oh yeah, and wasn't it just bloody annoying that he couldn't get it out of his head?

Draco knew, it didn't mean anything to either of them and he had known that back than. He just had one disadvantage against Potter. The man had been Draco's first and that alone meant something. The night would be stuck in his head forever; he wouldn't forget it, along with that humiliating and tactless sentence at the end. Draco couldn't get over it easily. Especially as he didn't have the luxury to have another fuck every night like Potter did – or two how Draco remembered. Well, maybe he _could_ but he didn't want any meaningless fucks in his bed. He was better than that. Draco just figured that everything would be much easier if Potter wouldn't be the only one to ever have touched him in those places, to just have that someone.

Draco started to down his drink and cursed coloury when he found the glass STILL empty.

"You know, you first have to fill something in the glass before you can drink from it," a mocking voice replied from nearby.

Angrily, Draco whirled around and glanced up to see none other than Weasley of all people standing there and smirking. Not that the ginger was very good at it. Merlin, what a wannabe.

"I can help with that," he said suddenly, holding up a glass of punch for Draco.

That had to be a trick. There was poison in it maybe. Draco didn't know what Weasley was planning but he would never just come around and invite his school nemesis to a friendly drink. It would probably help if Draco could make anything out of that eyebrow wriggling Weasley was performing. He looked ridiculous by any means.

Then the ginger head gave him an amused look before taking a sip of the drink.

"See, no poison or anything," he screamed to be heard over the music.

Draco wanted to tell him off. Really, after Weasley's lips had touched the rim of the glass, why would he want to take it? But he was in desperate need of a drink and frankly, he was already too buzzed.

He took the glass. At least Draco didn't drown it in one swing and kept a close look on Weasley.

The mouth moved, Draco saw, but what he heard let him blink in confusion until he figured out it hadn't come from Weasley.

"Oy Ron! What you're doing mate?"

Potter. The idiot threw an arm around Weasley's shoulders, grinning like the literal idiot he was. The grin vanished, however, when he realised his friend's company. Honestly, he must have seen Draco earlier, who did he think he was fooling?

"Oh, nice company. I guess," Potter said exaggeratedly doubtful. "Well, good choice any way, he won't be that much of a challenge."

He laughed. Weasley looked confused. And Draco was about to explode or crack his jaw because he was clenching it too hard. His fists were trembling but he couldn't find his voice. He was too outraged to speak. Had Potter always been such an arse? Of course, he'd always been an annoying git but didn't Draco normally have the arse-part? The only occasions he had seen Potter like this, he'd been either really hurt or really angry.

Draco got a grip on himself eventually. His eyes turned hard and his voice was cold when he spoke.

"You got to know? With your choices," Draco sneered, glancing at the girl Potter had danced with a second ago.

She was already writhing against another guy. Potter was about to retort something, no doubt something spiteful, but Draco didn't let the arse come to word. With a haughty drawl he cut him off.

"But then again, 'choice' may not be the right word. It's more like 'taking whatever you get', isn't that so? A phone call is enough and you jump. A good little call boy, aren't you?"

Draco smirked, though e didn't feel like it. He knew he was not only degrading Potter but also himself. It was still satisfying to see the shock and outrage on Potter's face. Weasley wore the same confused look.

The rest of the conversation was quite uneventful. Potter gave some petty reply, Draco retorted cuttingly. Surprisingly, it was Weasley to put a stop to it. He huffed unhappily before he pulled Potter away. Soon Draco was left behind alone. He seized the time to get spectacularly smashed.

Why did he always let Blaise drag him to these places? He should know by now that sooner or later Blaise vanished to snog someone or another in an alcove.

And apparently, as Draco had to find out, this night Blaise also went home with that guy. This left one drunken Draco Malfoy in a room with a mass of people he didn't like and who didn't like him and no way to get away. Apparition was out of question, drunk as he was. This also was a muggle place, hence no chimney or flew network. He was stuck there. This was his worst night ever!

Draco woke up in an unfamiliar flat without remembering how he had gotten there.

His body quite clearly told him what he'd done though. On the other hand, it was hard to feel anything other than the throbbing headache and the violent sick feeling in his stomach.

He wasn't proud of himself. He'd seen more shining moments, he had to admit. Oh and if his current state wasn't bad enough, in that moment, still lying on the bed wishing to be dead, he realised where he was. All around him stood pictures of one ginger haired family. He seemed to be surrounded by hundreds of those freckled faces and fire red hair, grinning and spinning, spinning, spinning, faster and faster until Draco was sure he was going to vomit all over himself right in the bed. And wasn't that just _gross_?!

"Finally up, I see."

The man leaned on the sink next to the toilette Draco was currently bending over to spurt down last night's evidence. He was too preoccupied to answer.

"You look like you need a hangover potion," Weasley stated in a conversational tone.

Draco just glared at him.

The potion took ten minutes to do its job. While he waited and fought back nausea he studied a wizard photo of the golden trio. He decided at the same time that he must be in a very self-destructive mood, because really studying a picture of those three after the spinning marathon in his head moments before was just sheer torture.

"What happened to Granger? Weren't you the dream pair in school?" he asked more to distract himself than anything else.

"Oh. Well, it didn't work out."

"Really? Well, what happened?"

"I turned out to be gay?"

Draco almost visibly winced at his question even before Weasley answered it in this matter of fact, and isn't-it-obvious voice.

"It doesn't seem to stop Potter," he replied to cover up his stupid question.

Draco turned to look at Weasley when no sound seemed to come out of the other man's mouth, and was startled to find him frowning.

"Harry's straight. All there ever was were some experimenting. It showed me that I was gay and him that he was straight."

Weasley sounded like was reciting a well-prepared speech that he carried recited more for his own sake than as an explanation for Draco. He didn't correct the mislead ginger, didn't see any need to, though he was surprised to find Potter was obviously lying to his so-called best friend.

"Well, I'm fine now. Hem… thanks for the potion," he added grudgingly.

Draco wasn't sure what he should say next or in general or where to look. He had slept with the man and couldn't even remember. He didn't even like him or the thought _that_ he slept with him. He didn't like Potter either.

"Yeah, sure. The chimney's in the living room."

Despite having told Draco, Weasley insisted on escorting him there. They stood in front of the embers, Draco with the green powder already in his hand.

"Well, then bye," he said awkwardly.

"Mhm, bye. You know, we could meet someday," Weasley suddenly brought out in a rush.

Draco nodded and left.

Surprisingly, they actually did meet. Repeatedly, over months.

And except the first time – after the morning of the party – there was nothing platonic about their meetings. They started dating without Draco even noticing or intending to.

Once he accepted the true nature of his relationship with Weasley, he expected – dreaded – he would have to spend time with Potter regularly too. He was only partly right for the initial period. After three months in their relationship, he followed Granger's example and went abroad to study something or another. As time passed and the years went on, Potter changed the subject of his studies frequently. This showed Draco quite plainly how long he stayed together with Weasley.

Draco didn't see Potter throughout the whole time afterwards and Weasley also had only minimum contact. Their relationship turned out to be way better than he would have ever anticipated – if he would have ever anticipated something like that.

Weasley was a real Gryffindor and surprisingly, it was enticing. He was dominant, always wanted to be right and aimed to win. He was often enraging. And Draco was just the same. They fought a lot but then Weasley had his good sides too. Most shockingly, that misplaced and failing smirk of his grew on Draco. It was kind of cute. He also found himself liking all those typically Gryffindor trades he'd once thought of as annoying, especially on Potter.

He had always thought Weasley was imitating Potter, now he could see that he probably was just such a Gryffindor. Though he still sometimes wondered about that because some things about Weasely resembled Potter so much that it was scary. Though that may only be due to their close friendship. After all they had spent years almost glued together. Then again, how would Draco even know anyway? He didn't know Potter all that well.

In any case, it went well, very well indeed, and so Draco wasn't really surprised when one day Weasley fell on one knee in their favourite restaurant. The act was really a little silly because they were both men and they wouldn't get married but bonded. After all, they weren't one of those sappy muggle couples in Hollywood movies – they may be watching them on Sunday evenings but they won't ever confirm that.

Oh yeah, they were going to get bonded, had he mentioned that?

Draco stood in a parlour with a buzzing saleswoman fussing around him. His robes were fitted already, now he only had to decide on decorations, flowers, location, meal, drinks, music and everything. For that, he was lead in a small room and shown samples. Of course, normally that was the job of the best men but he had made the terrible mistake and chose Blaise as his, hence he was doing the work or else Blaise would actually do it. The thought made Draco shudder. Pansy, as matron of honour was some help but she also was quite occupied with being a single mum and her job.

That would leave Ron's best mates for help. Oh yeah, great help they were.

Draco had formed a truce with Granger but it was fragile and they stayed out of each other's ways most of the time. The last weeks, she was actually spending more time – and nights – with Ron than he had time for, as she also occupied the guestroom at their flat. Draco didn't understand why she couldn't just stay at the Burrow or a hotel or something.

Yeah, and the other one – Ron's best mate – was of course Potter. The git didn't even care enough to answer the request.

Draco was involved in his old habit of a mental 'Potter's a git' liturgy when he heard a voice. He had been thinking about the man so much lately, it took him some time to place the voice at first.

Slowly, he turned around, not able to conceal neither confusion nor suspicion on his face.

"Potter?"

The man smirked. It was an actual one, quite impressive too, not just a pathetic attempt. The years they hadn't seen each other had been nice to him. The green eyes stood out of the tanned skin, not blocked by hideous glasses – had he even worn them the last time Draco had met him or that fatal night he had called him? It seemed too long ago to remember. Potter's hair was short and there was no sign of the old unruly mob. He wore perfectly fitting jeans and a clinging shirt, showing off his six-pack and leaving his arms bare. The clothes seemed to be from the latest fashion stream and his whole appearance looked prim and proper and just so freshly _new_. Like Draco was going to look at his bonding ceremony right after the hairdresser in his new robes.

"Malfoy. Nice to meet you again."

"Is that so? I'm surprised to see you."

"I _am_ Ron's best man."

"A very absent best man," Draco muttered while turning around to the table where the models for the decorations were laid out in front of him.

He couldn't help the hostile tone. Potter really had the guts just to appear here out of nowhere!

"I was studying."

That caused Draco only to snort.

"Really? Made it to graduation at last?" he drawled distractedly. When only silence met his remark, he knew the answer was no.

He jumped when he suddenly felt the body right behind him. Potter had snuck up to him.

"So you two are going to marry?"

"No. We're going to get bonded. But I guess it's basically the same. Else you wouldn't be here, would you?" Draco countered irritated or rambled nervously if truth was to be told. He shifted away as well as he could, not liking the close proximity.

"Do you love him?"

The question was blurted out so suddenly that Draco felt himself caught off guard and for a moment he didn't know what to say. The moment passed quickly, however.

"Oh so you're here to ensure my honesty? Because I could be using him or what?"

Draco snarled and was barely able to restrain himself from moving further away like a cornered animal ready to bite.

"I just…" for the first time Potter seemed to falter. "Does he love you?"

Draco stilled. Then he continued to go through the samples again. He couldn't understand the sudden insecurity in Potter's tone and didn't want to either.

"I mean… I don't know. He always tried to imitate me, tried to be like me. And when he made advances towards me -"

"And what does that have to do with me or our planned bonding?" Draco interrupted, clearly impatient and displeased.

He didn't want to hear what Potter was saying, and was dreading it, though he didn't know how he knew.

Potter stayed quiet for a while and just stared at Draco who squirmed nervously under the intensive gaze. Finally, Potter opened his mouth but instead of saying something he closed it abruptly again and frowned.

"You know about it?" he muttered in sudden realisation.

"You mean that you lied to your best friend, claiming to be 'straight'? Yes, I know."

"But you haven't…" he started but did not finish.

"I haven't told him about… that night." Draco dearly hoped Potter didn't notice his struggle to find the right words. He had been about to say 'us' and that just wasn't on.

"I see. But I don't think he loves you."

Despite the conviction the words should hold, Potter's voice sounded strangled. And with every passing minute of this bizarre conversation Draco was getting more and more irritated. The nerve of that guy! He just wished Potter would go or at least get to the point already!

Draco sat tense, back stiff and he gave up all pretence of business. His stance all but said it all.

He always imitated me, wanted to be like me and wanted to best me."

"And _what_ does that have to do with me?" Draco finally snapped and rounded on Potter, glaring at him.

The room filled with silence that stretched until Draco had had enough.

"Oh, whatever," he huffed and rushed past Potter.

Whatever that guy intended to say, he'd had his chance but now he'd lost it. Draco had been more patient with him than he deserved.

"I love you!"

The room was small but cosy and held every sample the small decoration company provided. There were three chairs around one table that was like now plastered with sheets of paper. Right outside, a corridor with many doors to both sides led to a parlour where also a connection to the floo network was located. The room had only one door.

Draco had frozen in front of it, hand outstretched for the door-handle. His heart was beating fast and he didn't know why. He didn't understand it, didn't understand anything anymore. He turned slowly but not fully, not daring to.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

It was the last Draco heard before the familiar pop of apparition. Potter had vanished suddenly the way he had appeared out of nowhere, just like that.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Of all places, Potter?"

Draco took more pleasure in seeing the flinch rushing through the broad shoulders than he probably should have.

"What?" he spluttered in return. Well, Draco always enjoyed that sight, too.

"Do you know how long it took me to find out that you're here, at Hogwarts? I'm just glad I didn't run about the castle but came straight up here to look for you. That's what I call a brilliant instinct," Draco said fake haughtily.

He stepped up to the railing and leaned with his back against it, right next to the startled man. He tried to forget what had happened here on the Astronomy tower.

The green eyes that were blinking at him owlishly helped a little.

"But what are you doing here?"

Slowly Draco turned fully to face the startled look and regarded his counterpart lazily.

"Enjoying the view of the sunset, what else?" he replied sarcastically and looked demonstratively to the still high up sun.

"Well, Malfoy shouldn't you be somewhere? Oh, I don't know, your bonding ceremony maybe?"

The words sounded pressed, the jaw was clenched so that the muscles stood out and the voice may have sounded slightly irritated.

Draco sighed while resting his elbows on the railing.

"Yes, and what great bondage it would have been. One part doesn't love his partner and the other is in love with another guy."

Draco frowned out at the landscape. He had thought about what he was going to say a long time and had actually intended to recite the best words. Nothing had sounded like that however. Damn, he was messing up his whole nice speech!

It was his turn to flinch visibly when he realised the solid presence right next to him, almost near enough to touch. The stare that met Draco's was intensive but also concealed, like he didn't dare to hope.

"And," Harry swallowed hard. "Which part are you?"

Silence lay between them but for the first time it wasn't uncomfortable. Hesitantly as if he feared to scare off a wild animal, Draco fully turned to Harry and took a step closer, aligning their bodies without pressing up to Harry.

"The one, who is in love with Harry fucking Potter."

For a moment green the eyes went wide before they began to shine and the lips quirked hesitantly.

"Is that an invitation?"

Draco leaned forward and shut the git up with a kiss before he could ruin the moment again.

* * *

AN: I realise that some parts are a little vague, but that was intended. They are up for interpretation ^-^


End file.
